


♡ Lovestruck ♡

by pantawaifu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Acting, Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alternate Universe - Actors, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jin is a good big bro, Kinda OOC lmao, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, The Author Regrets Everything, Theatre, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantawaifu/pseuds/pantawaifu
Summary: An upcoming play has a dancing scene. However, you weren't satisfied with your partner. How can you handle this?
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	♡ Lovestruck ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid please forgive me i wrote this at 12 am cause i cant sleep so now i reread it its so fucking stupid but i wanna show theo this so

There was consistently an exceptional person in our own lives. Leave it alone your own mom, your cherished companion, your high school teacher, go on. Proceed with the rundown, your extraordinary individual can be anyone. We likewise have an extraordinary interest throughout everyday life, it is said that it is somebody's “obsession”. You have energy your heart advises you to show to this packed world your dearest obsession. 

Nonetheless, your credulous little heart has succumbed to this attractive, tall, and young male actor in your theatre. It resembles you’re a child who has a crush on someone who gave you a picked flower from your playground in recess. At that point there the youthful male you wish who could call you his “darling” remained with all his certainty on the stage as presented his lines for your up for the forthcoming play.

“Quiet, please!  
I want to rehearse the first act  
of Heart of Fire.  
Will everybody not concerned  
leave the stage, please?”

He was an intense man with a delicate heart, notwithstanding, he was supposed to be baffling in light of the fact that he remains quiet about his feelings. He was taking the hearts of everyone, even the male entertainers succumbed to him. Some had the guts to admit to him, and suppose the sentiments we stayed away forever. You generally contemplated internally,

“What kind of woman does he like? What do I need to change for him?”

Seokjin Kim, the name your heart promptly pulsates quicker when you hear his sweet name. That man is your extraordinary individual. Acting transformed into your obsession because of him. You were just a youngster who may apparently be excused like the others. Why do you really have your assumptions up? It's okay to accept yet don't be blinded by it.

Your chief expressed that there will be a dancing scene with the young men and the young ladies. This was your opportunity to win his heart back. In the event that you rehearsed hard enough, perhaps he will adore you. Possibly. Or on the other hand possibly not. Conceivably. Or then again perhaps not. Do whatever it takes not to attempt to try to have a go at picking one petal thinking if he'll love you.

With a profound murmur, you ascended to return back to your gathering. The possibility of him energized you to improve. In light of everything; he makes you a prevalent individual yet you can't get enough of him. Your contemplations were all over him. He was in that broad region, straightforwardly before you, instructing and helpings others like the man of his statement he is.

“Alright ladies, listen up!”

Your dance teacher announced that the results after those long periods of training. Valid, it was debilitating, tiring, and even somewhat unpleasant to figure out how to move expertly anyway the advancement was justified, despite any trouble. With your expectations high up, you crossed your fingers that he would be your accomplice.

She at that point stood up a bit of white paper, alongside a printed diagram which indicated the names of the women, at that point the names of their men accomplice close to them. With your tallness (which was somewhat tall for a lady) you attempted to discover your name, trusting he will hit the dance floor with you. 

A few ladies put forth an uncommon attempt, it was a chance for you to believe that it is less difficult. So far searching for your name, you let your forefinger draw through the paper's surface to deal with your eyes. There it was. There is exhibited who you will be partnered with.

It wasn’t him.

Another man was picked for you, he was the person everybody dodged. Kokichi Oma, the ruler of idiots, named by your kindred entertainers. He was to be sure a person with who no one would be around. At whatever point he does a "move", the more the individuals will detest him more. Next, you let your finger draw against the paper. Seokjin Kim will dance with another young lady. Still not accepting the sight, you shut your eyes. After you opened them, it was as yet a similar view. You will dance with the worst boy tonight.

He’ll probably stub my toe or maybe even dress unformally like the fool he is.

It was at that point the day's end, which means every one of you will be excused. Because of the failure of your accomplice, you promptly left the auditorium with a disillusioned articulation. 

Why me? Furthermore, why him?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The evening of the exhibition came in. You attempted to be idealistic it will work out in a good way, this evening's all-around sewn dress brightened you up a tad. Its tone, design, everything was charming. Indeed, even the hairdo brightened up your negative considerations. Roses delicately covered your delicate hair; it seems like you're a blessed messenger Heaven shipped off the Earth. At that point, you saw your evil spirit, your accomplice. 

He arrived somewhat late, his hair was even wrecked, he appeared as though he got in a battle while in transit to the theater. While hanging tight for Kokichi, you attempted to recollect the lines doled out. Musings of the contents and dance moves went through your cerebrum. Without seeing, you began mumbling the lines. 

Not now’s the time to worry, just stay professional like what Jin always advises us…Yes, just stay professional. That’s the key, remember that.

"Hello, crackerjack~", your accomplice welcomed as he remained before you, with a white suit, which had a couple of traces of shades of purple, at that point a dark and whited checkered bind to finish it off. Oma's hair was very chaotic, in spite of being styled. Truly, he's sort of a dollface. You let your gloved hand brush his purple, wavy hair. 

Kokichi lets out an odd snicker as your hand grooms his hair. "Nishishi… I love this to such an extent!". Whenever you were happy with what he looks like, you didn't understand how more limited he was than you. Perhaps due to your stature which was said that it was very tall for a lady. Those musings aside, he appears to be a darling regardless of what others mark him as. 

"You're going to do well this evening, Oma", you held his smooth at this point so chilly hand to support him. The more modest man fixes his grasp. 

"You'll do astonishing, dear", he attempted to repay the praise. Time was as yet accessible. With that you asked him, "Do you wish to rehearse, Oma?", he gestured with a smile. 

In spite of him being more modest than you, he figured out how to snatch your other hand, same with your midriff. It was a twofold strike. He made you spin impeccably. More moves cruised by; he didn't hit your toe. Kokichi Oma, the person you figured will show improvement over what you anticipated!

  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The show started, you had fun dancing with him, performing, and acting. Being positive and professional sure was the key! At the end of the play, everyone bowed down together. It was such a fun play! After bowing, you proceeded to backstage, seeing Oma undress his suit.

  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Cracker-" Oma was hindered as your eyes short of breath by the perspective of Seokjin grinning at you. He let out his hand to shake it with yours, and you let yours out to shake his. 

"I should state", he stood up, "You are a serious extraordinary artist, both of you did stunning. Maybe we can do this once more". You were lost in words as the man you had always wanted to praise you. All things considered, you let out a little "thank you, sir". Jin let go at that point began minding the others. In the interim, Kokichi went stealthily to advise you, 

"Maybe I can win your adoration essentially the way in which he did". 

You were apparently lovestruck by the two men now.

**Author's Note:**

> so say geronimo


End file.
